Nothing but a Pirate
by Packersfan12
Summary: Everyone thought Hook's heart was only a blackened, empty spot in his chest, and after a while he even let himself believe it. After years of feeling nothing at all, he gave up on ever finding that one joyous feeling again. Until Wendy came along. Hook/O.C. (But I still ship Captain Swan in the show, though!)


~**Fairy Tale Land~**

The island stretched out in front of them wrapped in fog, seemingly peaceful. It's tall trees swayed in the wind as the dark clouds on the horizon grew ever closer, throwing an ominous look to the once beautiful place. The setting sun had long ago vanished behind the darkening skies, putting a dreadful feeling in the hearts of the men aboard the Jolly Roger.

Captain Killian Jones, who had now adopted the name Hook, stared out over the bow, watching the island grow ever closer. His eyes scanned the beaches for any sign of the boy who had taken the only joy of his life away from him, finding nothing. He was there, though, the coward.

"Captain," one of his crew shouted from the above deck, "there's a storm brewing south, should we stay aboard for the night?"

Hook thought it over, wanting nothing more than to be on the island that night, to rid Neverland of that terrible boy, but the safety of his crew meant more to him, "Aye, we shall stay aboard until the storm passes, but come morning we will be on the island."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" A soft voice called.

Hook whirled from his place at the bow and scanned his clearly startled crew members. It was a female voice he had heard, and Hook was no man to bring a woman aboard the Jolly Roger. "Who said that?" He demanded, his eyes flicking to each and every one of his crew members who only scratched their head with puzzled looks.

"Down here!"

The crew rushed to the side of the ship, as did Hook, and found that there was a woman in the water. She waved upon seeing them, and said, "It's about time."

"What are you doing down there?" Mr. Smee, one of Hook's more trusted members, said.

"Question is, what are you doing up there?" She asked, "Going on that island is a very bad idea, I doubt most of you would make it off."

"And how do you know that?" Someone asked.

"I've been on it, obviously." She said, crossing her arms.

"I thought only boys were allowed on Neverland." Hook finally spoke up, "You're a girl."

"Woman, actually." She snapped, "And sometimes Pan's shadow makes a mistake and brings a girl with."

"What's your name?" Hook asked.

"Wendy." She said, "I'm assuming you're Captain Hook and the crew of the Jolly Roger."

"I am." Hook leaned against the rail of the ship.

"Pan talked about you." Wendy said, "He doesn't like you very much."

"The feeling's mutual." Hook muttered, "What are you doing in the water?"

She leaned back and kicked her feet up, only she didn't have feet. Or legs. Hook's eyes widened and he leaned over the rail as a purple tail with a fin popped out of the water, "You're a mermaid?"

"Really?" Wendy muttered, "With everything that you've seen, you're really surprised?"

"How do you know Pan if you are a mermaid then?" Hook asked, "You can't walk on the island."

"Correction." She said, holding up her index finger, "I can walk on the island."

"How is that possible?"

"Let me come aboard and I'll tell you."

That sent warning bells off in Hook's mind. Legends said that mermaids were evil, often drawing in weary sailors with their beauty and charm, only to drag them down to the depths of the ocean to eat. Wendy didn't strike him as that type, but she had known Pan, and the boy could be using her to get rid of him before even stepping foot on the island.

The same thing Hook would do if he knew a mermaid.

"Oh," Hook drawled softly, "sorry, love, can't do that."

Wendy frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you." He stated, his voice turning hard, "A friend of Pan's, a mermaid who can walk on land, sounds like a trap to me."

"A friend of Pan's?" She repeated, the words dripping from her mouth like poison, "I am no friend of Pan's."

"You knew him."

"He's the one that cursed me to be a mermaid and trapped me on this stupid island! I can never go home because of him." She rubbed her shoulders, "Time stops on Never Land for the lost boys, but he didn't stop it for me. My parents think I was kidnapped, and they long ago gave up hope that I would come home. I've been trapped here for fourteen years. At first I loved it on Never Land, there were no rules, no one telling you what to do, it was freedom. Pan's shadow accidentally took me with it when it took my brothers. Pan wasn't happy, but eventually got over it. When I told him I wanted to go home, he refused to let me, and that's when he turned me into a mermaid with no ability to travel through realms." She glared at Hook, "Pan isn't my friend."

Hook chewed on his lip, before an idea popped into his head. He milled it over a little before he leaned his elbows on the rail, flashing her a crooked grin, "I can help get you off this island."

Wendy's green eyes snapped up to meet his dark ones, "You can? How?"

"If you help me with one simple task, I will take you aboard my ship and sail you home." Hook said, putting his hook to his chest, "I give you my word, and I always keep my word."

She looked skeptical, but sad, "What is the task?"

"Take me onto the island and lead me to Pan so I can put my hook through his heart." Hook said, smiling darkly.

A shadow passed over Wendy's face as she contemplated it. Her dark red hair had already started to dry, but a few wet pieces still stuck to her pale face. She really was beautiful.

Finally her emerald eyes flicked up to him, "Can you guarantee my safety?"

"I will personally look after you." Hook said.

"And you'll really kill Pan?"

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"And you'll really take me home?"

"Yes, yes, I will take you home." Hook said, rather annoyed with the twenty questions.

She paused for only a moment before she said, "Okay, I'll take you to Pan."

Hook smiled as a single raindrop hit his nose, and he turned his head to the skies as a few fell here and there, the storm that was once on the horizon almost on top of them. "Mr. Smee!" Hook shouted, "Bring her aboard!"

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Smee said, throwing a rope overboard. Hook watched as Wendy took hold of the rope, and kicked her fin up to the side of the ship. As soon as the fin touched, it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, replaced by human legs. Hook watched in fascination as she climbed up the side of the ship, and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully, and swung herself over the railing. She shivered from the cool breeze and he ordered Smee to find her new clothes.

"Sir," Smee said, coming out of the bowls of the ship, "there are only the men's clothing. Unless..." he trailed off, but Hook new what his next words would have been.

"Yes," Hook sad, ignoring the dull pain in his chest, "use her's."

Smee disappeared back into the ship, and Hook leaned on the rail next to Wendy, "You'll be home in no time."

"Thank you." She said, "Not many pirates would be so kind."

"Oh, love," he chuckled, "that was a once in a lifetime thing I just did. You'll find soon enough that I'm not so kind. I wouldn't have offered you this unless I absolutely needed you. Killing Pan is my only goal."

She averted her gaze as a breeze blew across the water, blowing open Hook's coat and rustling his hair, and he swore he had heard the sound of a dozen boys laughing.

_**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I totally am because I've been wanting to do a Hook story for, like, ever! I just love him. **_

_** This takes place early in season 3, if you haven't already figured that out by now with the whole Pan thing going on. I just liked that story line a lot, so here it goes! **_

_** Also, I'm going to do a disclaimer, I don't own anyone or Once Upon a Time. Wendy is kind of my own character. She's based off of Wendy from Peter Pan, obviously, but I've made her my own. **_

_** So tell me what you all think! **_


End file.
